If It Ain't Broke, Don't Fix It
by BigMouth96
Summary: Olivia talking about her new boyfriend. Every relationship has its problems, but what really matters is how much you love the person.


**This is going to be something kind of different than what I usually write. I have been doing this thing lately where if a person makes me mad or if I miss someone, I write a page to them that is kind of like a letter in my notebook. I do not write their name anywhere on the page. For some reason, this calms me down. This one shot is going to be kind of like that. I don't want to fight with my boyfriend over nothing, so I guess this is going to be my way of venting.  
It could be about any of the SVU boys. Tell me who you think I'm writing about in the comments :D  
Enjoy!**

**If It Ain't Broke, Don't Fix It**

I love him. I know that. There has been almost ten months worth of love, not counting our many years of friendship. But…something is different. I am not exactly sure how to put it. I do not want to say I have grown tired of him, because I do not think that is the case. I guess we have gotten boring and predictable.

Whenever we text, he tells me he loves me. Multiple times. I used to look forward those "I wuv you" messages, but now they kind of bore me. He sends them more then he asks what I am doing. I know when he is going to send them, even when I am not with him. I kind of expect them. I know I sound like a bitch. I have a sweet guy who loves me for who I am. What more could I ask for?

He is so stubborn. He does not get along with my brother. He hates surprises. (I hate that because I love surprises.) He will not tell me what is going on with his family. Sometimes I feel like he only wants sex. He keeps things bottled up until he explodes.

But he is pretty gorgeous. He has a nice body, especially his arms. He has a sense of humor, which I love. He is reliable and charming. He is not like most guys. He actually cares about me. He has never even looked at another girl. The sex is great. We get along. We usually have lots of fun together. I can be myself around him. I f I need someone to talk to, he is always there. He loves to see me happy.

We were friends before we dated. We did not really know each other until we started working together.

Before we got together, he texted me a lot more than he usually did. Sometimes when he was drink, he would dirty text me. I would play along. Alex and Casey told he was crushing on me, but I told them it was not like that. We were just fooling around. I was wrong.

How did he and I happen? On September 28, 2012, he and I, along with some of our coworkers, were out getting drinks. While we were ordering our drinks, a man started hitting on me. I was not interested, but I did not want to be rude. That was when he told the man to get lost because I was "his girl". Normally, I would have hit him. I am nobody's "girl". I hate being claimed. But…it was different. I liked the idea of being his girl.

That night he drove me home. The car ride was quiet. I wanted to ask him if I was "his girl," but I did not want to make things awkward. How would I ask him something like that? He walked me to my door, like usual. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm. He gave me a questioning glance.

"So, are we like…you know?" I looked down, embarrassed.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he offered, reaching for my hands.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, not realizing he was holding my hands.

"If that's what you want." He stared into my eyes, causing me to bite my lip.

I was so surprised, all I could say was, "Okay."

We exchanged an awkward hug and I watched him leave.

Over the months, he has told me he has liked me for years. His drunk texts were sent sober. He was seriously flirting with me when I was joking around. He would have asked me out sooner, but the only problem was one of us was always in a relationship. He said he did not want to ruin our friendship. I am glad he asked. Well, he kind of asked, but I am glad he and I are a we.

I love him. I know we are not the poster people for a "perfect relationship," but we are happy. I honestly love the "I wuv you" and "hey beautiful" messages. It is better than not being loved. Sure, we argue like an old married couple, but we protect each other like siblings. He is my best friend. I could not ask for a better boyfriend. He is the first guy I have really loved. He knows how to handle me when I am at my worst, which is why he deserves me at my best. Sometimes I am not happy with him and want to punch him in the face, but it is like the old saying "if it ain't broke, don't fix it."


End file.
